


We'll always have Paris.

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Movie Remix, Vague Ending, reelbbcmerlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: ART.





	We'll always have Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> **Type of fanwork:** Art  
>  **Movie/Fanwork prompt:** _Casablanca_  
>  **Source material:** Googling images of the movie poster. I guess?  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
>  **Warnings/Spoilers:** B &W  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Not mine. I don't own Merlin or Casablanca. Don't send me to the dungeons or hand me over to the Nazis_.  
>  **Creator's Note:** _I've never done anything like this before. I hope you like it. Casablanca is one of my most favourite movies ever. And after I created art for Harry/Draco inspired by the movie, I had to do something for Merlin._  
>  **Summary:** "We'll always have Paris."

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, please reblog on [TUMBLR](http://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/171414938024/creator-digthewriter-type-of-fanwork-art) ♥


End file.
